


Anchor

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Gay, M/M, also AU, idk - Freeform, ignore the grammer and shit, ive been writing thus throughout the day because i was too sick to pay attention innclass, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: Bittle is Jacks anchor, theres no question about that.





	Anchor

It’s practically midnight when the apartment door opens. Bitty's not quite asleep yet, he's having trouble. He would blame it on the cold empty side of the bed next to him, but it was always like this. 

 

There’s footsteps in the hallway. The old floors creak. They always creak the loudest when you don't want them too. 

 

The bedroom door opens and Bittle can tell jack doesn't want to wake him up. He watches silently as jack pulls of his tie and unbuttons his shirt.

 

It’s four past twelve when Jack falls asleep next to him. 

 

_X_

  
Jack is sick. Or at least, that’s what he tells Bitty.

 

In a way, he is. His head is throbbing, and he can’t move. He knows it’s from the stress, but as far as bitty is concerned, it’s a sinus infection.

 

At eleven, he makes his way out of the room, stumbling into the couch, resting his head in his husbands lap.

 

Bitty doesn’t say anything, just runs his fingers through Jacks hair. He’s watching The Great British Bake Off. It’s near the end, they’re judging.

 

“Are you feeling any better, darling?” His voice is smooth and sweet.

 

Jack doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure he can.

 

“You alright?” His words are like molasses to a fly, drawing everything inside of him out.

 

Jacks headache suddenly grows unbearable. “I hate this.” He chokes out.

 

Bitty softly shushes him, “Hey, it’s alright babe. You’ll feel better soon.”

 

“That’s- that’s not it. I miss you. I don’t like always being gone.” He admitted. He hated this, he hated being away. The two had only been married for a few months, but at night, when jack finally gets home from the office, it feels like the two of them are strangers. He misses the person who he married.

 

Jack can’t see Bitty’s face, but he knows by the sound of his voice he’s crying. Happy crying. He feels a kiss on his forehead. “I miss you too.”

 

Jack smiles. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, goofball.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Jack asks.

 

Bitty’s silent for a few seconds. “You don’t have to work.”

Jack looks up at him, raising his eyebrows.

 

“You don’t!” He laughs. “I’ve got my YouTube channel.”

 

Jack considers this. “But is that enough?”

 

“You could always find something you enjoy. You know, as a hobby that can also earn you money.”

 

Jack grins. This could work.

 

Later that day he calls in and quits.

 

_X_

 

It’s Tuesday morning, and when Bitty wakes up, the other side of the bed is empty. His heart drops, had he dreamed all that had happened? He feels like an idiot. Of course things would never change for the. He walks to the kitchen, makes himself a cup of coffee, and goes to sit on the coach, thinking he’s going to be starting the next episode of Chopped that he has recorded.

 

However, outside, on the balcony, he sees jack, blurry from the condensation and frost on the window. He smiles, and slides the door open, sitting on the metal chair, for once not minding the cold.

 

Jack is kneeling, sticking his camera lens between the metal bars that keep them from falling, viewing the city with the morning mist covering the streets. Bitty is smiling softly, staring at his husband.

 

He looks so content, like this is where he’s supposed to be.

 

Jack looks back at him and smiles fondly.

 

_X_

 

It’s raining, and Netflix just released its monthly update.

 

Bitty makes hot chocolate and popcorn while jack finds a movie to watch.

 

He scrolls through movies, finally deciding on one that he’s sure they’ll both like.

 

Bitty comes in from the kitchen, and sets the snacks where they belongs, before snuggling against Jack.

 

Bitty looks up about to ask Jack to start the movie, but they both fund themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Jack giggles, and leans in to kiss his husband.

 

“Are you gonna start the movie?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading! be sure to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
